Our Stories
by Kinomoto Riko
Summary: Kumpulan One-shot SasuSaku, tapi memiliki kaitan antar chapter. Happy reading... Warning: OOC, AU, typos (maybe)
1. Chapter 1

**OUR STORIES**

_Chapter 1 : Pertengkaran_

_Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto_

* * *

Terakhir kali aku melihatnya adalah sebulan yang lalu, tepat saat pengumuman kenaikan kelas SMA kami yang sekaligus awal liburan naik kelas. Saat itu pula adalah pertama kalinya aku melihat air mata membasahi kedua pipinya yang putih tanpa cacat itu. Saat itu, aku, Uchiha Sasuke, dan dia, Haruno Sakura berteriak penuh emosi dalam sebuah kelas kosong, berteriak karena sebuah masalah yang sebenarnya juga kosong, atau sederhananya, bertengkar karena sebuah hal bodoh.

Masih lumayan jelas dalam ingatanku, dua hari sebelum pertengkaran itu, kami membahas tentang orang yang dulu disukai Sakura, yang saat itu—sampai sekarang—merupakan teman kelasnya. Saat itu, aku khawatir, kalau-kalau perasaan Sakura yang dulunya terpendam dan hanya diketahui olehku, yang saat itu masih merupakan sahabatnya, bangkit kembali. Dan yang lebih buruk, saat Sakura menyukai nya dulu, teman akrab orang itu mengatakan bahwa ternyata orang itu juga menyukai Sakura. Jelas saja saat itu aku khawatir kalau-kalau ada apa-apa. Maksudku, kalau-kalau perasaan mereka berdua muncul kembali di saat bersamaan dan menyatu. Tapi, tampaknya kekhawatiran itu berlebihan dan melewati batas. Tentu saja, karena itu berarti aku tidak mempercayai pacar ku sendiri.

Kami yang awalnya membahas masalah itu baik-baik, makin lama menjadi makin panas. Jari-jari tanganku yang terlatih mengetik pesan singkat sesuai dengan pikiran ku, tanpa sadar mengetik kata-kata yang memicu pertengkaran. Malam itu berakhir dengan buruk. Aku tidak bisa tidur, dan semua pesan singkat ku setelah pukul 23.00 tidak mendapatkan balasan. Entah dia sudah tidur atau terlalu marah untuk sekedar mengetik pesan.

Menganggap semuanya tidak bisa menjadi lebih buruk, besoknya aku berangkat ke sekolah seperti biasa. Tentu saja, setelah sebelumnya memasang 'topeng' _poker face_ andalan ku. Biasanya hanya sebuah kebiasaan. Tapi untuk hari ini, satu alasan tambahan. Menyembunyikan masalahku dengan Sakura. Aku tidak ingin orang lain tahu kami sedang bertengkar. Rencananya, pulang sekolah aku akan segera meminta maaf.

Seperti biasa, pagi itu aku datang lebih cepat dari kebanyakan siswa yang lainnya. Mengisi waktu luang sebelum bel masuk kelas, mataku mengawasi satu per satu siswa yang datang dari jendela kelas ku di lantai dua. Kira-kira 15 menit kemudian, Haruno Sakura memasuki pekarangan sekolah bersama seorang yang saat itu sangat tidak aku harapkan untuk bersamanya. Uzumaki Naruto, orang yang secara tidak langsung menjadi sumber masalah antara kami, saat itu berjalan bersama dengan Sakura sambil mengobrol akrab. Aku marah, kesal, dan ingin segera menghajar si pemilik rambut duren itu. Tapi, apa daya. Ini di sekolah. Aku tidak pernah mau bermasalah di sekolah. Lagi pula, Naruto tidak membuat kesalahan apa pun. Semua hanyalah pikiran ku saja. Maka, pelampiasan kekesalan ku adalah _smartphone_ hitam di saku jaket ku. Aku mengirimkan pesan kepada Sakura, yang berisi semua kekesalan ku. Tapi, ini awal bencana yang sebenarnya.

Sampai malam di hari itu, dia—Sakura—tidak membalas pesan ku sama sekali. Namun tepat saat aku akan terlelap, dering _smartphone_ milikku membuatku kembali terjaga. Pesan singkat dari Sakura ternyata penyebab berdering nya _smartphone _hitam itu. Cuma dua kata, "Kita putus." Namun isinya sangat jelas, sejelas aku melihat sebutir air mata yang menetes ke layar _smarthphone_-ku yang cepat-cepat ku hapus. Dengan cepat aku mengetik banyak balasan, yang rata-rata isinya permintaan maaf. Namun, balasan yang kukirim sudah tidak berguna. Sampai pagi, tidak ada satu pun pesan masuk dari Sakura. Nampaknya, cara pelampiasan kekesalan ku sangat salah.

Sebuah kesadaran menyakitkan menghampiri ku malam itu. Fakta bahwa dia bukan milikku jauh lebih menyakitkan daripada dia akrab dengan orang lain tapi tetap milikku. Maka dengan segera, aku membulatkan tekad untuk berbicara dengannya besok sepulang sekolah, minta maaf tentunya dan minta balikan.

Keesokan paginya, atau bisa ku bilang tepat seminggu yang lalu, aku berangkat jauh lebih pagi dengan kondisi badan yang sangat lelah dan mata yang setengah tertutup. Tidak ada alasan dari tindakan itu. Hanya tindakan tidak waras tanpa perhitungan atau pun sebuah perencanaan logis. Saat itu, sepertinya aku hanya ingin menyiksa diriku sendiri. Sebuah pikiran bodoh mengusik ku dengan mengatakan, "Menyiksa fisik sendiri akan meringankan beban di hati." Maka, aku pun datang pagi sekali dan menghabiskan waktu dengan bengong setelah membuat tinju ku berdarah dengan menghantam nya di dinding kelas dengan cukup keras.

Sepulang sekolah siang itu, entah bagaimana aku melakukannya, aku berhasil menahannya untuk pulang dan memaksanya untuk masuk sebuah kelas kosong dan membicarakan semua masalah kami. Aku yang memang kurang bisa mengontrol emosi ku tidak bisa menjelaskan maksudku dengan baik. Bukannya menguraikan benang kusut di antara kami, aku malah semakin membuat benang itu kusut. Di akhir 'perbincangan' yang sangat tidak mengenakan itu, dia berlari meninggalkanku di kelas kosong itu sendirian. Yang ditinggalkannya hanyalah bayangan wajahnya yang penuh air mata dan tatapan tidak percaya akan apa yang terjadi di antara kami. Penyesalan yang datangnya belakangan menghantam ku dengan telak.

Setelah kejadian itu. selama sebulan ini, dari hari itu sampai detik ini, aku masih tidak berani menemui nya. Entah apa yang ada di pikiran ku, pokoknya aku belum bisa bertemu dengannya. Namun, hal itu, hidup tanpa dirinya membuat hidupku menjadi berantakan. Semuanya seolah-olah berjalan salah. Dari semua itu, aku mencapai sebuah konklusi bahwa, hidupku baik-baik saja kalau dia ada padaku dan di sisiku. Hal itu yang mendorong ku saat ini—yang sedang memikirkan _flashback_ kejadian-kejadian tidak mengenakan itu—berdiri di depan rumahnya sambil membawa seikat bunga dan sekotak coklat sebagai permintaan maaf, yang tentunya sangat tidak _matching_ dengan paras dingin dan sikap _cool_-ku sebagai Uchiha.

Tadi saat berangkat ke sini aku bahkan tidak memikirkan bahwa dia tidak tinggal sendirian di sini. Ada orang tua dan saudara-saudaranya. Aku yang selama ini berusaha tidak mempermalukan diriku sendiri, saat ini nampaknya malah akan melakukannya. Aku juga baru sadar beberapa saat yang lalu. Bahkan, aku juga tidak memikirkan kemungkinan bahwa ia tidak ada di rumah, atau kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang lainnya. Yang ku tahu dan ku pikirkan saat berangkat dari rumah tadi hanyalah, aku harus segera bertemu dengan Sakura.

Sejenak, aku ragu untuk menekan bel di sudut kanan atas rumahnya. Bukan soal kemungkinan mempermalukan diriku sendiri yang membuatku ragu,—mungkin itu juga, tapi hanya sekitar 5 persen—tapi kemungkinan penolakan dari Sakura untuk kembali bersamaku. Memikirkan itu saja membuatku merasakan sakit. Tapi, kalau kalau dipikirkan kembali, setidaknya, kalau dia menolak, aku bisa menyusun rencana untuk selanjutnya. Tapi kalau aku tidak tahu apa yang akan dikatakannya, aku akan terombang-ambing dalam ketidakpastian, apakah dia masih menerima ku atau tidak setelah semua ini. Maka, aku segera mengangkat tangan kananku untuk menekan bel berbentuk kotak itu.

"_Ceklek"_

Belum sempat jariku menekan tombol bel, pintu rumah Sakura sudah terbuka duluan dan dengan cepat. Mataku dengan segera menangkap rambut berwarna merah muda. Itu... Sakura. Ya, Sakura. Aku tidak mungkin salah. Wajahnya yang imut itu, tingginya yang hanya sebatas dadaku... Benar, itu Sakura, bukan ibu atau kakaknya. Tapi kepastian itu adalah Sakura malah membuatku panik. Oh, ayo lah. Orang yang sedang membuat hatimu berkecamuk muncul tanpa kau mempersiapkan hatimu. Setidaknya kalau aku menekan bel, ada jeda waktu antara bel ditekan dan pintu dibuka. Jeda itu bisa ku manfaatkan untuk mempersiapkan hatiku.

"Sasuke-kun..."

Itu dia. Suara yang kurindukan selama ini. Suara yang tidak kudengar selama sebulan ini. Suara yang dulu mampu membuat segalanya menjadi mudah. Hatiku merasa sedikit sejuk mendengar suara itu.

"Hn..."

Oh, shit! Kenapa mulutku tidak seperti jariku yang sinkron dengan pikiran ku sendiri? Kenapa disaat begini hanya kata tidak jelas seperti itu yang keluar?

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini?"

Suara Sakura kembali terdengar. Kali ini terdengar agak dingin. Aku jadinya khawatir kalau gaya bicara ku ini malah memperburuk keadaan. Jujur saja, aku agak kesulitan merangkai kata-kata. Maka, sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan Sakura, yang keluar hanya satu kata.

"Maaf," kataku sambil mengulurkan kotak coklat dan bunga. Well, sungguh tidak romantis. Salahkan ayahku, Fugaku Uchiha, yang menurunkan gen 'tidak bersikap romantis' miliknya kepadaku.

Sakura terlihat cukup terkejut. Tapi ia segera menggantikan ekspresi itu dengan senyuman manis, kemudian disusul sebuah tawa riang. "Bodoh!" katanya riang sambil melemparkan dirinya untuk memeluk ku.

Sebuah senyum tipis terlukis di wajah ku. Saat ini aku ingin sekali mengucapkan kata-kata romantis,—karena suasana juga romantis—tapi aku malah mengucapkan, "Bunga dan coklat ini bagaimana?"

Dan Sakura malah tertawa makin keras.

* * *

A/N

Fanfic "Our Story" ini merupakan kumpulan one-shot SasuSaku yang memiliki keterkaitan antara satu dengan yang lainnya. Mungkin bisa dibilang one-shot yang sekaligus multichapter. Hehehe...^^ Jadi, kalau ada yang kesannya menggantung di chapter ini, mungkin akan muncul di chapter-chapter depan.

Mohon reviewnya untuk chapter ini ya...:-)

Arigatou Gozaimasu.

Kinomoto Riko


	2. Chapter 2

**OUR STORIES**

_Chapter 2 : Senpai sialan!_

_Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto_

_All Sasuke's POV_

* * *

_What a lovely day..._ Hah, setelah sekitar sebulan lamanya tidak jalan bareng Sakura,—ketemu saja tidak—akhirnya hari ini bisa jalan bareng lagi. Well, setelah semua permintaan maaf kemarin, sepertinya semuanya udah kembali ke jalurnya masing-masing. Semuanya rasanya sudah benar lagi.

Angin yang berhembus pelan menerpa wajahku yang tidak tertutup kaca helm, deru motor yang halus, jalanan sepi nyaman yang penuh dengan pepohonan, udara yang segar, dan sebagai pelengkap semuanya, Haruno Sakura-ku yang imut-imut yang sedang duduk-gaya-cowok dengan nyaman di jok penumpang motorku sambil menghangatkan tangannya di saku jaket ku.

"Sasu, kita mau ke mana dulu nih?" tanya Sakura sambil mengeluarkan tangannya dari saku jaketku. Ketika kulirik sedikit ke belakang, ternyata anak itu mengambil HP di saku jeans nya.

"Langsung ke pasar," jawabku singkat. Pasar? Yap. Pasar. Bukan taman atau tempat romantis lainnya, tapi pasar, tempatmu membeli barang-barang kebutuhan sehari-hari. Sudah menjadi semacam ciri khas pada diriku untuk menjadi orang yang tidak romantis. Tapi toh, Sakura sendiri yang menyuruh ku untuk segera berbelanja.

"What?" kata Sakura kaget sambil memukul bagian belakang helm-ku. Great, Sakura. Kau hampir membuat kita jatuh!

"Aaa. Ada yang salah?" tanyaku datar sambil menstabilkan kembali posisi motor yang agak oleng. "Bukankah kau sendiri yang bilang kita harus ke pasar kemarin?" lanjut ku.

"Aku tau. Aku tau. Hanya saja, kau tidak berubah ya selama sebulan ini? Ku pikir kau menjadi sedikit romantis. Ternyata sama saja dengan selama ini!" katanya riang sambil memasukkan kembali tangannya ke saku jaket ku. "Harusnya kau mengajak ku jalan-jalan dulu," sambungnya dengan setengah menggerutu. Aku hanya terkekeh pelan sambil membiarkannya berbicara dan tetap memfokuskan diri pada jalanan. "Tapi aku tetap suka kok," sambungnya pelan.

"Apa?" kataku minta penegasan. Tapi yang ditanya hanya terkekeh pelan sambil perlahan-lahan menyandarkan kepalanya di punggungku.

* * *

Pasar ini masih sama seperti saat terakhir kali kami berbelanja di sini. Setelah memarkirkan motorku, kami pun mulai berjalan untuk membeli bahan-bahan pengisi kulkas di kost yang aku tempati sekarang. Berbeda dengannya yang tinggal bersama orang tuanya, aku di sini tinggal sendirian.

Kira-kira sebulan yang lalu—sebelum pertengkaran sialan itu—kami juga berbelanja di tempat ini juga. Sudah menjadi semacam kebiasaan bagi ku untuk berbelanja dengannya. Jadi, ketika kami masih dalam masa putus sebulan ini, aku sama sekali tidak berniat untuk mengisi kulkas ku yang sudah kosong sejak kira-kira 2 minggu yang lalu. Akibatnya, hari-hari belakangan perutku diisi oleh ramen instan atau _fast food _saja. Tentu saja tidak baik buat kesehatan. Lihat saja daya tahan tubuhku yang agak menurun dan berat badan ku yang turun.

Kemarin setelah meminta maaf, dia segera mengajak ku masuk ke dalam rumahnya dan kemudian mulai berbicara banyak. Ternyata dia sangat—masih, lebih tepatnya—memperhatikan kondisi badan ku. Setelah menanyai ku macam-macam, misalnya tidur jam berapa atau makan apa saja belakangan ini, dia menyimpulkan dengan tepat bahwa aku kurang sehat dan agak kurusan. Maka dengan riangnya, ia mengajak ku pergi ke pasar hari ini.

Ngomong-ngomong soal kemarin, jadi ingin mengingat kembali hari kemarin. Ketika akan pulang siang hari kemarin, ia memaksa ku menemaninya makan siang di rumahnya. Berdua saja, karena orang tuanya dan saudara-saudaranya sedang mengunjungi kerabatnya di luar kota. Dan sebelum aku pulang sorenya, ia menyuruh ku membawa kotak bento berisi masakannya agar malam harinya aku tidak makan ramen instan lagi. Aku sama sekali tidak menolak. Toh, masakannya sangat enak.

Satu hal yang paling kuingat kemarin, yaitu kata-katanya saat mengantar ku ke depan rumahnya.

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkan mu lagi. Baru satu bulan saja tanpa ku, kau sudah jadi begini. Apa lagi kalau selamanya?" katanya.

"Mungkin aku mati," jawabku saat itu sambil terkekeh yang langsung berakibat pada mendaratnya sebuah pukulan ganas di lengan ku.

"Awas saja kalau kau sampai mati," geramnya. "Pulang sana gih. Udah sore," lanjutnya sambil menggerakan tangannya seperti mengusir ayam.

Mengingat kejadian kemarin mau tak mau membuatku tersenyum-senyum sendiri. Sakura yang sudah tidak tahan melihatnya langsung memukul lengan ku main-main. Kaget, aku langsung menatapnya dengan alis terangkat.

"Kau kelihatan seperti orang gila, tahu," katanya sambil terkekeh pelan dan mengedikkan kepalanya ke seorang pedagang yang menatap ku dengan pandangan geli.

"Ck!" gerutuku pelan sambil menarik tangan Sakura untuk secepatnya menuju kios sembako langganan kami di pasar ini, kios kakek Tazuna.

"Mikirin apa sih? Kau kayak orang gila dari tadi. Senyam-senyum gaje," katanya geli sambil membiarkan ku menggandeng tangannya. Biasanya ia menolak. Tapi nampaknya, berhubung belum banyak orang di pasar pada pagi ini, ia tidak menolaknya.

"Bukan apa-apa," sahutku pelan.

"Hayo, mikirin cewek kan?" tanyanya penuh selidik.

"Iya. Mikirin cewek imut berambut pink yang sekarang sedang kugandeng," jawabku yang disusul gelak tawa ringan dari Sakura.

Tidak lama setelah itu, kami sampai di kios kakek Tazuna. Masih tutup. Nampaknya kami datang terlalu pagi.

"Ah, nak Sakura dan nak Sasuke rupanya. Sudah lama tidak melihat kalian. Biasanya kalian ke sini kira-kira dua minggu sekali," kata sebuah suara yang sudah familiar di telingaku, yang diiringi tepukan lembut di bahuku. Itu bibi Tsunami, anak dari pemilik kios ini.

"Bibi Tsunami, selamat pagi," sahut Sakura ramah sambil berbalik. Aku juga ikut berbalik. Bibi Tsunami nampaknya baru datang dari rumahnya,—Bibi Tsunami dan kakek Tazuna tidak tinggal di kios mereka, tapi di tempat lain—terlihat dari kunci gembok yang sedang dipegangnya. Kami sedikit menyingkir untuk memberikannya ruang untuk membuka kios itu.

"Kami sedang sibuk belakangan ini. Makanya kami baru berbelanja sekarang," kata Sakura lagi.

"Aaa. Begitukah?" kata Bibi Tsunami sambil mengulurkan tangan meminta nota belanja. Seperti biasa, kami tinggal mencatatkan bahan-bahan belanjaan. Bibi Tsunami yang akan memilihkan dan membungkuskan nya untuk kami. Bahan-bahan di sini selalu berkualitas bagus dan lebih murah dibandingkan tempat lain. Karena itu kami selalu berbelanja di sini.

"Iya, Bi," sahut Sakura sambil menyerahkan nota belanja. Bibi Tsunami pun segera masuk ke dalam kios, lalu memillih dan membungkuskan belanjaan kami.

"Ngomong-ngomong, mana kakek Tazuna, Bi?" tanya Sakura.

"Ayahku akan datang sebentar lagi," jawab Bibi Tazuna sambil memasukkan beberapa jenis sayuran segar ke dalam kantong belanjaan. "Ini, belanjaan kalian. Semuanya Rp 105.000,00. Untuk kalian pelanggan setia kami, ku beri potongan harga Rp 5000,00," katanya ramah sambil menyerahkan beberapa kantong belanjaan.

"Terima kasih, Bi," kataku sambil menyerahkan selembar uang pecahan Rp 100.000,00.

"Sama-sama nak Sasuke," jawab Bibi Tsunami ramah.

"Kalau begitu, kami permisi dulu, Bi," pamit Sakura. Setelah itu, kami pun berbalik dan mulai berjalan menuju tempat parkiran motor.

"Sakura-chan?"

Ah, nampaknya pagi ku yang sempurna akan segera hancur, kalau memang ini suara 'orang itu'. Semoga saja yang memanggil Sakura-ku bukan 'dia'. Kalau pun memang dia, semoga Sakura tidak mendengar panggilan itu. Meski pun nampaknya kemungkinan-kemungkinan di atas hanya memiliki persentase keberhasilan sebanyak 1%.

Sakura berbalik. Mau tak mau aku pun ikut berbalik—dengan sangat enggan.

"Deidara-senpai?"

Yeah! Ternyata kemungkinan 1% itu yang berhasil. Sesaat aku menyangka yang memanggil Sakura adalah Naruto. Namun, ternyata seseorang yang bernama Deidara. Kalau tidak salah, cowok ini adalah murid pindahan kelas 2 yang baru masuk sekitar satu semester lalu, sekaligus juga anggota ekskul _science_ tempat Sakura bergabung. Sekarang sudah berstatus sebagai murid kelas 3. Berarti, pagi ku tidak akan hancur. Hahahaha...

"Wah, tidak kusangka kita bertemu di sini, manis. Oh. Ada Uchiha-san juga rupanya," kata pemuda pirang itu. Kurang ajar! Beraninya menggoda pacar orang di depan pacarnya sendiri. Lagi pula, apa-apaan itu? Rupanya? Pura-pura baru menyadari keberadaanku, eh? Entah bagaimana reaksi Sakura, aku hanya berusaha memasang tampang datar, walau pun sebenarnya menahan keinginan yang sangat kuat untuk memulai keributan di sini. Tanganku mencengkram kantong belanjaan dengan sangat erat. Ralat pernyataan yang tadi. Pagi ku hancur sudah.

Sakura nampaknya mengerti apa yang sedang kurasakan. Mungkin itu sebabnya mengapa ia menggenggam tanganku kuat sekarang. Untuk memberikan kesabaran mungkin.

"Senpai, tolong berhenti memanggil ku seperti itu," tegur Sakura pada cowok brengsek itu.

"Hahaha. Aku kan cuma memanggil mu sesuai wajahmu saja. Apa salahnya, manis?" katanya ringan, seolah-olah hal yang dia bicarakan itu adalah bagaimana cuaca pagi ini. Sial, sial, sial!

"Kebetulan rumahku baru pindah di dekat sini," lanjut Deidara-sialan itu tanpa ditanya. "Kau mau mampir ke rumahku, Sakura? Tentunya juga Uchiha-san, kalau ia mau," katanya lagi.

Kesabaranku sudah hampir habis. Aku menggoyangkan tangan Sakura dengan tidak sabar, mengisyaratkan kepadanya bahwa aku ingin segera berlalu dari tempat ini. Sementara si orang brengsek itu—kalian tahu siapa yang kumaksud—tetap memasang wajah tersenyum-menyebalkan. Sungguh tidak tahu malu!

"Maaf senpai. Aku tidak bisa. Kami sedang buru-buru sekarang. Sampai ketemu," jawab Sakura cepat, sepertinya mengerti keinginanku. Dan tanpa menunggu jawaban, ia menarik tanganku untuk berlalu dari pasar ini.

* * *

"Sasu... Kau marah?" tanya Sakura cemas. Saat ini, kami sudah di atas sepeda motor milikku lagi. Aku mengendarai nya dengan kecepatan yang agak berlebihan.

"Iya. Tapi bukan padamu," jawabku dingin.

"Maaf," gumam nya lirih, dan agak gemetar. Ia takut kalau menaiki motor dengan kecepatan tinggi. Hatiku mencelos. Rasa bersalah segera menggantikan sebagian besar rasa marah ku. Perlahan, aku turunkan kecepatan motorku.

"Bukan salah mu sama sekali," kataku masih agak dingin.

"Tapi, tetap saja secara tidak langsung membuat Sasuke sakit hati. Sakit sekali ya?" ujarnya khawatir. Aku memberikan anggukan samar, yang masih dapat dilihat olehnya.

"Apakah dia sering seperti itu selama ini," tanyaku.

"Maksudmu Deidara senpai? Ya, dia seperti itu. Tapi, selama ini aku selalu berusaha menghindar dari dia kok. Selama ini aku selalu menempel pada Tsunade-sensei atau minta ditemani Juugo kalau sensei sibuk," jelasnya. Mendengar Sakura berusaha menghindar, membuatku mengambil kesimpulan bahwa dia menjaga perasaan dan kepercayaan ku. Marahku sudah lenyap tak berbekas.

Ngomong-ngomong, Tsunade-sensei adalah guru pembimbing ekskul _science_ Sakura. Aku masih ingat bahwa Tsunade-sensei memang pernah mengatakan padaku bahwa Sakura sangat dekat dengannya, karena setiap ekskul _science_, pacarku itu selalu memohon agar bisa praktek di sebelah nya.

Kalau Juugo, adalah sahabat karibku yang juga sekaligus teman kelas dan ketua ekskul science Sakura. Dia lah yang selalu mengabarkan kalau ada apa-apa dengan Sakura. Orang baik yang jarang ada si Juugo itu. Tapi, aku tidak pernah mendengar hal semacam ini darinya.

"Aaa. Kenapa tidak pernah memberitahu?" gerutu ku sebal.

"Habisnya kau cemburuan. Nanti pasti kau marah nya ke aku," balasnya.

Huh, aku benar-benar menyesal jadi orang cemburuan. Ini hasilnya. Hal seperti ini dia tidak berani untuk mengatakannya padaku.

"Maaf. Aku janji padamu untuk berubah," kataku mantap. "Ada lagi makhluk semacam itu?" tanyaku.

Sakura menghela nafas lega. Mungkin bersyukur karena aku tidak memperpanjang masalah ini. Kemudian ia segera menjawab, "Tidak ada kok. Tanya saja Juugo. Oh ya, dia tidak menceritakan tentang Deidara-senpai karena aku yang memintanya."

"Aaa. Aku mengerti," kataku ringan.

"Maaf ya," ujarnya sekali lagi. "Tapi, aku kan milikmu selamanya? Percaya padaku ya? Bisa?" ujarnya sambil memeluk punggungku perlahan.

"Iya. Tentu saja," kataku ringan. "Tapi, ini sebenarnya salahmu juga," sambungku.

"Eh?" entah kaget entah apa, reaksinya cuma begitu.

"Salahmu yang terlalu manis. Hehehe," kekehku ringan yang segera disambut pukulan main-main di bahuku.

* * *

A/N:

Terima kasih untuk semua silent readers maupun reviewers fic ini.^^

Untuk chap ini, happy reading...^^

Review please?


End file.
